Dragon Calling
by loveNhaterevolution
Summary: Jaymie was a normal teen. then with a twist of magic finds herself in aligasia. and not just anywhere, in galbotorax's castel. what will happen when shes found. is there a reason he wants her. and how will this change how the story turns out?
1. the portal

This is my first story, it's based off of a dream my younger sister had. The dream is incomplete so I'll need suggestions to finish the story. THIS IS A RE-POST. After I looked again I realized I had huge errors in this chapter so I had my Sister fix them and re-post it. I don't own any of the inheritance series or their characters.

* * *

><p><span>The Portal<span>

I opened my eyes to the bleary world. The alarm screaming annoyingly in my ear. I was about to hit the snooze again but remembered I had already hit it 3 times and if I didn't get up soon I would miss my first period. "**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" **

My body felt like lead and refused to move. Missing first period was sounding better by the second.

"Jaymie you need to get up. Come on, you've already missed to much school." My mother had come into my room and had decided the best way to get me up was to rip my covers off of me.

"Noooo" I complained. Trying to pull them back up. Unfortunately the cool air had done it's job. My heart was beating due to the rude awakening and sleeping now would be impossible.

_Fine, I'll get up,_ I thought. I took a deep breath contemplating what I was about to do. I sat up swung my legs over the side of my bed, sat there for a moment, and then slid slowly off the edge onto the ground with my eyes still shut. Satisfied my mother turned and left through my curtained door.

Sighing I got up. I was only grumbling because I was tired. I had stayed up late last night re-reading Eragon. The Inheritance series was one of my favorites, and when I read a good book I have trouble putting it down. To imagine that the author was younger than me when he started writing the book.

I had just turned 16 a few weeks ago. Normally that's a large thing in any teenage girls life. But like everything in a large family we had to share. That's right I had to share my birthday with my brother. No, no we weren't twins. In fact I was two years older than him. But he was born two days after my birthday. And my parents always insisted on throwing a joint party. So annoying.

Rushing to the bathroom I started brushing my teeth and fixing my hair. My hair was a little shorter than shoulder length, cut in layers. Additionally it was died in what I referred to as cherry cola. It was meant to be a dark brown but in light it appeared red. My lighter roots were showing a bit but I was planning on growing it out anyway.

Finishing my hair I quickly put on some sparse makeup. And took a moment to admire my work. I had a round sweet face with dimples. I wasn't thin per-say more curvy and tall. Which made me look more mature based on how I dressed. There was one time that I had put on some more adult looking clothes and people had mistaken me for a young teacher. Usually I don't have that problem though. If I wear tee shirts and jeans I look just like my friends.

I walked back and looked around my disheveled room. It wasn't much of a room and it didn't provide much privacy either. My room consisted of three walls. Count them three. You see my room was actually the family room... or half of the family room. We had a family of 6. My parents, 3 siblings and me. A large family in this day and age where 2.5 kids was the norm. I had two older sisters and a younger brother. Since our house only had three bedrooms we had shared them two to a room. I had shared with my younger brother when we were little until we got older and my parents decided it was "inappropriate" for a girl and a boy to share a room any longer. That was when they decided to make a room by curtaining off half of the family room. It wasn't to bad really. I had two wardrobes side by side to make up half of my fourth wall so I had lots of storage space. I even had a large desk for homework a computer and even a fireplace. How many friends do you know that have a fireplace in their room? I don't know any.

The major problem is the lack of privacy. No door no lock. I can't block out any sound, and since I'm so close to the living room people come in randomly without knocking all the time.

By this time I had pulled my cloths on a cute tee shirt and finding that I was out of jeans I pulled some off the floor that didn't smell. I then grabbed some perfume and used it to cover up any odor I had missed. I would wash my cloths when I got home.

My time was up and I ran back to my room to grab my backpack. Mom was already in the car waiting for me. I didn't have a license because my parents required I pay for it myself which I couldn't because I had no job. I planned on changing that this summer.

The drive to school was only seven minutes long so we were there before I had a chance to finish my bagel that mom had made for me.

"Have a good day Jaymie." called my mom as I was jumping out. I turned and waved then headed to my first class.

Most of my classes a pretty boring. Though usually I'll chat with my friends, but today my head was still in my adventures in Alegasia, so when my teacher started up the lecture I sneakly opened Eragon behind my textbook.

This went on through my first three periods until I came to my favorite class, Theater.

Ok. So, some people think that acting is lame and for geeks. Honestly anyone who has ever liked a movie, likes actors. We all look up to them we like to read about celebrities in magazines, to know who there dating. They are big figures in our society, some people understand this. But somehow most people seem to forget that the reason they are famous is because they are actors. people seem to forget that when thinking of the class, they think all we do is recite Shakespeare all day. These people are idiots.

My theatre department rocked. We had like 30 people and everyone knew each other. And believe me after spending 5 hours a day in rehearsal for 2 months you get some pretty serious friendships.

After putting down my bag I immediately stepped outside to sit in the sun before class. It was spring in sunny San Diego and I loved the sun.

"Jaymie, what up dawg." called Claire, Waving at me. She was a senior and was one of the best female actors in the department. She was always pretending to be of some ethnicity as a joke. She was one of the whitest people I knew; rail thin, tall, and straight hair died an orangey red.

Smiling I walked over to them. "Hey" I said to the group.

Carlyn another girl wrapped me in a hug attempting to lift me off the ground. Laughing she gave up.

"Gahh. To heavy" she said teasingly, while fake panting.

"Am not." I said pretending to be offended. "so rude. humph... just because your soooo weak-"

"Hay I am not weak. Ok... just strength challenged" she declared carrying on the joke. We all laughed.

We continued chatting until role. Our teacher Mr. Allen was laid back and didn't mind us talking unless he was addressing the class. He had a larger sturdier build, likened to a friendly bear. In his younger days when he made his living off of acting he was usually cast as a cowboy stunt man or a beer commercial guy. I've herd it said that to this day if he gets off of a bus in Texas people will recognize him as "that beer guy". Now days he's balding a bit at the top but, other than that he's bounding with energy, and everyone loves him.

We were heading to our seats when I saw someone enter the room out of the corner of my eye. It was my ex-boyfriend Kenny. Luckily we had gotten passed the "I'm avoiding you stage". It is difficult to avoid someone for long when you spend so much time near one another. He is currently dating Fiorella, another girl in the department. She was actually a friend of mine. After I had gotten over our break up I had encouraged her to go out with him. He really was a great guy, a sweet heart, but we just didn't work out, a fact that I sometimes regretted.

So currently I'm single. Which is one of the reasons I loved to swoon over the men in my books. Ok, I don't actually swoon. I know the difference between reality and fiction, and in reality I would never swoon. But when it's a book it's fun to obsess after a guy. There's no commitment, no chance of heartache. Among my character crushes are Prince Zuko, Draco Malfoy, Dimitri Belikov, Curran Lennert, Adam Haumpton, and the classic crush for centuries, the one, the only Mr. Darcy, just to name a few.

Role was fast and we were sent to the stage. We had just finished our last play of the season and we were now allowed to practice our scenes for the talent show, which basically meant an hour to do anything we wanted.

Passing the front desk Mr. Allen waved me over for a moment.

"yeah?" I asked

I wasn't worried like I would with other teachers if they had waved me over. I knew I wasn't in any kind of trouble. I liked talking to Allen, he was the type of guy you would hug if you hadn't seen him in a while. He and my dad had started a bit of a friendship a few years back mostly consisting with movie exchanges and plans for future shows. In fact my whole family was involved in the department. We had become a sort of legacy. Both of my older sisters had graduated a star in their own right. Now it was my turn, and it felt a bit like trying to shine in a shadow, but I loved it here and slowly I was making a name for my self as well.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" he said with a grin.

"Better" I hadn't been to class very often in the past two weeks due to panic attacks. The last show I had been found in the dressing room after half-hour long panic attack and was sent home. For the following week this had repeated. The doctors had prescribed some medication for my attacks, they had lessened but my sleep was suffering, as a side effect.

"I've been getting back on track but I've missed so much school I'm falling behind. We're still trying to figure out what to do" I gave him my don't worry smile.

"Alright. Let me know if there's anything that I can do to help" he said. I knew he wouldn't press for details, he just wanted to let me know that I wasn't alone.

"I also wanted to know if your mom was still going to drive to the Ren-Faire next week."

At this I lit up. I had been looking forward to the Renaissance Faire for months, it was awesome, another sadly misunderstood event. Most people who go to a Ren-Faire are surprised at how much fun they have. My mom, having such a large family also had a van, and was thus in demand for carpooling such events. She had also made me an awesome costume that I couldn't wait to wear.

"Of course, I can't wait." I said.

"Good. I was just trying to finalize the drivers. You should get to practice"

I smiled and waved as I ran off to join my friends on stage.

People had spread out into groups, some had gone out side others to the lobby. Mr. Allen trusted us to be adults, unlike most teachers. He didn't mind us being out of sight. He would walk around and check on us, give us suggestions but never hovered. He even let us go off campus to get a coffee on rare occasions. As long as we asked him first and brought him one as well.

My group consisted of Carlyn, Claire, Taylor, and Julia. They where already discussing possibilities.

"What about a choreographed dance?" asked Taylor. A pixy like girl with short blond hair, she always flitted around and often was found on the tips of her tows like a ballerina. She was one of the smallest girls I knew. About 4.5 feet high, she almost always wore extremely high heels yet still was shorter than every one else. She was a senior and one of the top actors, dancers, and singers. Out of all the people on the department only three actually aimed for a career, and she was one of them. She had already gotten some out side work, and really deserved it she was really talented.

"Yeah but which one?" I asked

"What about a song from 'Wicked' or 'Into the Woods'?" Carlyn said, immediately suggesting her favorite musicals.

"hmm... I can't think of any song in those that need 5 girls." said Julia

"What about Chicago?" I suggested

"Exactly what I was thinking" exclaimed Taylor.

She loved Chicago so since no one had objections it was decided and we started discussing possible songs. And who would play what part.

Taylor offered to bring the sound track next time and since class was almost over we decided we would probably need extra practice time after school once a week.

The bell rang and we headed to the classroom for lunch.

I know how people always see that the theatre club always hung out with each other and it's true we do. But we spend so much time together for rehersals everyday after school we just all become friends. It's just like a sports team except that drama is all year. We do have friends outside of drama and we hang out with them too but we're all really close and it's an easy atmosphere.

I sat down with a couple of my techie friends and decided to skip socializing in favor of reading a chapter. That didn't work to well, as hard as I may try they are just really distracting. I did however manage to get to the point that Egagon has his dream of and elf Maiden in a cell when the next class started. I put the book away and headed to the corner of comfy computer chairs.

I used to have PE this period but had dropped it in favor of TAing (Teachers Assistant) the beginning Drama class.

This class's atmosphere was different than the advanced class I was in. Mr. Allen wasn't as lenient with them and had to shout to get their attention. Allen could be scary when mad and the class fell silent after a moment.

We were starting on stage combat he explained. This had been my favorite part of beginning drama last year so I was excited. I would be helping them learn the moves and come up with a scenario for a staged fight scene, but it would be a while before we got to that point. First he was going to show a few clips of fight scenes from movies.

The first he put on was a scene from Monty Python and the quest for the holey Grail. It was the one where the black knight gets all his limbs cut off and still insists on fighting. Very funny.

The other was a violent Cat fight that takes place in the girls bathroom. It was from She's the Man.

After that he made them take notes on a few things and said we would learn to throw stage punches tomorrow. At this point I tuned out.

Allen only ever gave notes to the beginning students and even then they were rare. I finished the chapter I was reading then headed to my last class.

When school was over and I got to the tree outside school I was a bit disappointed. Usually I like to chat with my friends but I spotted my oldest sister and her boyfriend waiting for me, so I went strait to the car saying goodbye to the few friends I passed.

"How was your day?" asked AnnDee my oldest sister as I got in the car. She had short bleach blond hair and large sun glasses on.

"Fine" I said shortly as we pulled out.

"Just fine?" she asked looking back "oh I see. You want to read, ok"

She was like me when it came to reading so she understood

"What're you reading." asked her boyfriend Jeff.

"Eragon"

"Haven't you read that like seven times?" he asked

"No, just four." I replied with a smile. "Besides I have to reread them. The fourth one is coming out soon."

"Whatever" he said shaking his head. I liked him but he didn't always get my obsession with some of my books. Not to say he didn't like reading, he just liked reading different things.

When we got home I made a B line for my room and continued reading. At one point I got a call from Dad saying I needed to do the dishes. I agreed but soon forgot when I started reading again.

It was almost time for him to get home when AnnDee came to my room to remind me. So I ran to the kitchen and rushed through a bit before my Dad got back. When he saw me in the kitchen he knew that a hadn't been working since he called but since I had made some progress he let it slide this time. I wasn't always as lucky, but today seemed okay.

He popped in a movie and started watching. The sound soon luring out my brother Riley. He loved war movies so the sounds of Master and Commander was a big draw. Soon after my mom came home and after a meal, I again disappeared.

Time drifted away and my eyes where starting to hurt. Everyone else had gone to bed long ago. I finally reached the last chapter and looked at the clock.

1 AM

Mom would kill me if she knew.

l flipped open the cover of Eldest contemplating starting the next book. I knew I shouldn't start reading it till tomorrow so I was about to put it away. I was glancing at the map of Alegaisia and retracing the journey of Eragon and Sapheira.

Then my eyes fell on Galbatorex's capital. In the books we hadn't gotten their yet. I knew that was were Eragon was going to end up at the last book and I couldn't help wondering what it would be like to go there.

Just then I felt a wave of nausea hit me, and my breath started to hitch as I got dizzy. It felt like another panic attack.

I closed my eyes as it got worse. Not noticing that I was clutching the book. I laid there a while, trying to take deep breaths.

I'm not sure when but slowly I became aware that I wasn't in my bed.

Instead of my bed I was on the ground, but not the carpeted ground of my room, a stone floor. I opened my eyes to look around and realized I wasn't anywhere I had ever been before. The hall was stone with tall arches and a very dungeon-esque feel, it even had torches. I had never seen torches before.

I had just decided I had fallen into a vivid dream induced by my panic attack, as strange a solution it was, when I heard some clanking around the corner coming closer.

It my be just me, but creepy dungeon and ominous clanking, do not bode well. I closed my eyes and insisted I wake up. The clanking was getting louder.

"Please, wake up. please wake up. please please, PLEASE" I began chanting. Just then a man in turned the corner and stopped at the sight of me.

Believe it or not he was wearing a suit of armor. Like a legit suit. But I only had a moment to take this in because his moment of shock passed.

"Halt intruder." he shouted pulling a sword.

Not good. But at least it was a dream. He couldn't actually hurt me.

Of course it was a dream. It was….. It had to be

RIGHT?

* * *

><p>Well that was my first chapter. What do you think? I have some good ideas for this book. I'm going try to update once a week. Review please.<p> 


	2. nightmare

OK. I'm sorry but I realized that in the previous chapter I had left 3 places with ( ) I was so excited about finishing my first chapter that I just hit publish without checking it. i went back and change it. I also do have a few people I know that can check my work so I'll go to them with my request to make it easier to read. I know I hate it when I read something that has poor grammar and spelling. I just cant help it.

Also I don't have the books currently with me for references. So it is entirely possible I'll make some huge errors. I will look on-line, best I can for now, and have my sister send my books up from home. Luckily I wont need any direct references for a few chapters.

since it takes me awhile to find someone to fix my errors i plan to post my first draft and repost it when they are fixed. so hears my first draft of chapter two.

* * *

><p>Nightmare<p>

You know how in a dream when your scared and your trying to run away from danger you end up sluggishly slow? And the faster you try to run the slower everything is?

Luckily that wasn't happening.

I was running as fast as I could. Why was I running if knew it was a dream? Well that is obvious. Because that's what you do when your scared. You run.

Now normally if a police had told me to stop I would have despite being scared. But this was a dream and if you are scared in a dream it always means it's a nightmare and everything is indeed dangerous.

Logic wasn't a factor. And I was gonna run until I woke up or got caught.

Unfortunately I wasn't a very fast runner. And I would have been caught in a moment if it wasn't also for the fact that the suit of armor was slowing him down.

There was still persistent clanging behind me and even though I was running on adrenalin I knew I would tier.

I had been running down the hall yet the their seemed to be no change in the pattern. No windows, doors or turns to throw off my pursuer.

Great it was one of thous dreams. Where your trapped and cant escape no matter how you struggle.

Yep. This had definitely been induced by the panic attack.

Just then I finally saw a corner and darted into it. I noticed as I passed that the corner was marked by a large coulomb. I had already long since passed it when I finally processed my idea.

"Halt in the name or the Empire." he kept calling.

We had finally passed some doors but I was too scared to try and open one. What if there were more guards behind them? I counted myself lucky that none had jumped out yet.

Another corner was coming up so I readied my self.

Now.

I turn the corner swiftly and ducked into the shadow behind the pillar.

A moment later mister guard turned the same corner and continued shouting.

Soon as he passed I went back to the original hall and continued straight. Finding another pillar and sitting behind it. Panting.

This was my usual tactic. Hide.

Dreams usually didn't last to long. This one had lasted an unusually long time. I thought if I just hid for a moment and calm down I would be able to restart the dream, wake up, or something.

My heart was pounding in my ears and now that I wasn't running I was assessing how I felt.

Heart pounding wasn't unusual. That happens a lot in nightmares. What was strange was that I was sweating. I couldn't remember that ever happening before.

Sliding down the wall I covered my eyes trying to focus on opening my real eyes.

I started hearing that distant clanging come back.

"Come on." I whispered. Looking at my surroundings trying to see through them.

I saw the guard come out of the hall way. I immediately slowed my breath and pushed my self against the wall into the shadows.

He paused a moment... then went the opposite direction.

Just when he was out of sight and I was almost safe, I shrieked.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh OH._

Yes, I was an idiot. I had been trying to see passed the illusion of my dream. But the thing was it didn't feel like a dream. So when I looked down and my hand was gone I couldn't help it. I screamed.

It was loud and piercing. The moment I herd it I shut my mouth but it was too late. He had herd me. And I had no time to think but instead ran.

Or tried was more like. I was exhausted from my earlier sprint.

After my heart and breathing had slowed the adrenalin rush had left my system. One other thing was that I was out of shape to begin with. I had dropped PE earlier and I wasn't in any sports so my stamina was way down.

This shouldn't have been a problem in a dream. But then, nothing was matching up to a dream anyway. It was all to real feeling.

True I had dreams before where I could smell touch and tast. But they were rare. And I never felt sweaty and exhausted. I even had a sharp pain in my side growing right now.

But then it couldn't not be a dream either. I couldn't have transported back in time to when men in armor walked around and castles where it was the "it" thing.

I mean sure I had often imagined doing just that. I thought if I could be born during any era it would be the medieval times or Victorian or the Renaissance. But that would never happen in the real world.

And to prove my point were my hands. They had disappear right in front of my eyes.

Looking down I was relieved to see they had reappeared.

My body was slowing. Running down halls was getting me nowhere. I was going to have to try a door.

Yes there was a chance that it would be full of enemy, but there was also the hope of finding a weapon. And if I was going to fight then I best do in now while I still have strength, rather than when I collapse at his feet.

There was a door to my left and I lunged to the latch. Griping it tight I pulled. It was heavier than I had hoped but it opened just enough for me to slip in a moment before the guard lunged at me.

I quickly latched it from the inside.

I stared at the closed door before me as the man banged on the door shouting at me to let him in.

_Nice try buddy. So not letting you in._

Then I finally turned to asses my new predicament.

* * *

><p>the young guard kept banging his hands against the door in frustration. How had things ended up like this? How could he let this chance slip by.<p>

Jut two weeks ago he was bragging to everyone he knew how he was gonna protect the emperor himself. He had finally been recognized for his loyalty and strength. And he was gonna show them all what he was made of.

How embarrassing it would be for people back home to see him now. Standing around doing nothing while and intruder was safe inside a room.

At least it wasn't an important room. But then there were no important rooms in the east wing. That had been why he was placed there. Because there was nothing to protect.

Gritting his teeth in frustration he backed up readying to charge into the door and force it open. Taking a deep breath he ran with full strength. _Clomp-clomp clomp-clomp BANG._

Dizzy he took a moment to regain his balance then._ Clomp-clomp clomp-clomp BANG_

_Clomp-clomp clomp-clomp BANG_

_Clomp-clomp clomp-clomp BANG_

_Clomp-clomp clomp-clomp BANG _

_Clomp-clomp clomp-clomp BANG_

this was getting him nowhere the door was deifying him every time. And all that was happening was him rattling around in a tin can. Getting dizzy and bruised.

This had been his chance. To catch an intruder would be his chance to prove himself. He would be promoted and moved away from guarding nothing to something truly worth his skill.

They were all underestimating him. And he would show them all. They didn't even give him a proper uniform. Just this outdated armor that was to large on him to be truly effective. And worse of all it slowed him down. He would have been better off if he wasn't wearing anything.

He thought he was so lucky when he saw her on the ground. He didn't think an opportunity would present itself because nothing would ever happen in the east wing. Though when he saw her she didn't look like someone who would break into the emperors castle. She wore strange cloths and had a panicked expression.

It took him a moment to realize that she might be a magic user. They were a crafty bunch. You could never tell by appearances. And even though the castle was defended against magic. It was possible that one could get in. But it would take an enormous amount of energy.

But it didn't make any sense. Sure the east wing wasn't as well guarded but the magic layers to get through were the same. The only way to enter if you were a magic user was on foot. If you did enter through magic it would alert every guard in the castle. And so far nobody had come to check on the intrusion. How had she done it?

Well no use worrying about what he doesn't understand. If she had gotten in with magic she would be exhausted and wouldn't use any more magic. And getting past her physical strength would be no problem if he could only lure her out.

That was it! If he lured her out he could win. Lay a trap.

Standing behind a pillar unseen he quietly took off most of his armor leaving only his boots. Then very loudly began stomping down the hall until he was a decent amount away. Then he slowly quieted his steps to appear to be going farther away.

Satisfied he took off his boots and quietly returned to the pillar behind the door to wait till she felt secure.

It was a few moments till he heard the results of his plan. He new exactly what she was thinking. She thought he had gone to get support. And he would be bake in a moment with guards swarming the east wing, so she best find a better spot to hide or get weapon to fight.

To be honest he had considered this course of action. But if he did that then he wouldn't get the credit. And he wanted the credit for single-handedly capturing an invading mage.

Slowly the door creaked open. He couldn't see the inside from this angle but he knew it was only a broom cupboard.

_Come out little mouse, _he thought._ I wont kill you. I need you alive to question you._

Her back was turned and he took this moment to jump up and surprise her.

He was half way through his lung when she turned and barley blocked with a broom.

But he was fast without his armor and he was a great swordsman. That was how he had gotten this position despite his age. And it was why the other guards disliked him. Someone so young getting the job of protecting the emperors castle was unheard of. They had all spent years in the army but not him.

He could have cut through the broom in one swipe but he had used the blunt flat side of his sword intending to nock her out.

She stumbled backwardi fright. But she had a look she didn't have before, one of determination. Did she realy think she could win with a sword?

No, he decided she thought she would die. But she didn't want to die without trying. He admired that. But it was foolish and he would show her that.

Turning his sword so the sharp side would hit her this time he aimed for her arm to wound her.

Swiftly he brought his sword down and felt no resistance as it passed where her arm was.

He looked at her horror on her face as she looked at her missing arm.

Then she fell to the side unable to support herself. Looking at her on the ground he walked over to her slowly basking in her helplessness.

Then he realized he arm was reattached. He was an idiot to think that she was out of power. He quickly garbed her off the floor. Growling in frustration and slamming her against the wall. Her head fell back and slammed against the stone as a whimper escape her moth before she fainted.

He had one and he would take her to Galbatorix himself and would be praised for both capturing a mage and providing them with information of the resistance. Which he was sure she was a part of.

His thoughts of triumph where interupted a moment later as he body disapeared in his arms.

NO NO NO NO

he had her she was right there. Now nobody would believe him. He lamed his hand against the wall frustration tacking hold of him he screamed like his dreams had been shattered and his life was meaningless.

Slowly his screams died down and he promised himself he would gain the strength to show them all. Especially her, with her innocent face underestimating him, he would show her. And he would be ready if she ever came back.

* * *

><p>Slowly I opened my eyes. My head pounded and my eyes couldn't focus. Slowly I sat up my body ached all over.<p>

I was on the ground. I must have fallen off during the night. It would explain why I had dreamed of getting slammed against a wall.

The pain was enormous and I couldn't stop the tiers falling from my eyes.

Slowly I crawled to my feet, using my bead to stabilize me. Painfully I walked to the kitchen.

Gathering some ice in a towel and pressed them to my pounding head. Thin I got a glass of water and grabbed some painkillers.

It was really early morning around 5:30 AM. The sky was only slightly lightening. I never got up this early and exhaustion plus the headache and achy body did not make the fact that I got to see the su rise a happy one.

Just then I saw a figure shuffling around in the living room. My heart picked up immediately. And I ducked behind the counter my body screaming at me for the sudden movement. My head spinning nearly causing me to faint again.

Suddenly the lights in the kitchen came on. I winced as the light hit my eyes.

I also realized my foolishness of a moment before. The figure in the living room was my dad. He was the only one to get up this early. I guess my panicky was left over from the dream which was starting to become bleary in my mind.

"hey" I said weakly

he starred at me a moment before questioning "what are you doing?"

I must have looked foolish to him. Still wearing the cloths from last night on the ground of the kitchen with ice sprayed about.

"You didn't stay up all night, did you. You know that you read way to much. You already are falling behind in school, and-" he was getting angrie already.

"No,- um, I was getting ice for my head. I hit it when I fell out of bed." I didn't stay up all night or anything.

I didn't want him getting mad at me when I already felt like crap.

"i hit it pretty hard. I think I might have a concision."

he looked at me a moment trying to decide if I was being over dramatic or not. But after a moment he got down and asked to feel my head.

"let me see." he said as he reached out.

I was a bit shocked. I didn't usually see him like this. Asking if I was ok.

He ran his fingers over my head and I saw his face change from skepticism to concern. I winced as he touched the tender points on my head.

"you must have hit it pretty hard"

at that he stood up and walked back to his room.

I sat there dumbfounded. I didn't have the best relationship with my dad. We got along great sometimes but I tended to get on his nerves more often than not. And when ever I was hurt he always thought I was ridiculous. But at the same time he did care for me. But it had been a while since I had seen him with an expression of concern for me. Usually he left the care of injuries to mom.

And that I realized in a second is exactly what he was doing this time. Mom stumbled out of the room and came to the kitchen a bleary look an her face. When she saw me it became more focused as she too checked my head.

"i think I will take her to urgent care."she said

"that could take a while."he responded.

They disused it for a few more minutes before finally deciding that she may not get home on time to take the kids to school so my dad decided to call in a sick day and drive them to school while I went to the doctor.

Before heading out I went to my room to grab some fresh cloths and something to read while I waited.

But no mater how hard I looked I couldn't find Eldest. I could find the other two but not the one I wanted. It wasn't in my bed where I left it nor behind it.

Frustrated I grabbed another book and left.

* * *

><p>Well thats it for chapter two. What do you think? Did you like it better than the last chapter? Review!<p> 


	3. Back to Life

Sorry its a day late. I have finals this week so it's hard to find time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance cycle.

* * *

><p><p>

_Back to life_

The sun had just set when the young guard was finally alleviated of his duty to guard the east wing. The man who took his place promptly sat down and looked like he was going to doze off.

The young guard sneered at the man. That man had never had any reason to keep his guard up here. It was desolate and nothing was here to guard. The only place to guard was the hall from the east wing to the main chamber.

Turning, the young guard was about to leave.

"Boy" the man grumbled. " your forgetting something"

The young guard froze. He hated how the other guards treated him. Turning stood at attention.

"Sorry sir I don't know what you were referring to."

The man got up and walked over, circling the boy "you don't?"

His voice was mocking "well why don't you start by telling me what you did today?"

"My duty sir." the youth said.

"And that is?" the man prompted.

"To guard the east wing" the youth replied.

"And how did you accomplish this?" the man continued.

The young Guard was agitated, as it was, and now this man was asking useless questions. He was mocking him.

"I patrolled. I walked the corridors the whole time looking for anything unusual." he replied rigidly.

"No," said the older guard, "that was what you were supposed to do."

The younger man looked at him startle, "you think I was slacking in my duty?"

"And... what did you notice while you 'patrolled'?" The way the older guard said 'patrolled' made it obvious that he didn't think highly of the boy's competence.

Did he know? The young guard contemplated his options. He knew that he should tell him about the mage. But he also knew that he would be in trouble if they knew he hadn't called for help. And if he already knew, then hiding it would be useless.

"I..." he paused. But he knew his loyalty lay with the empire. And he knew he had failed. "I found a mage. I pursued her but she disappeared" he spilled quickly.

"Oh really? Because I find that hard to believe." The man hadn't even taken a second to think about what the boy had said, simply tossing it away as trash.

the boys eyes widened "you think I'm lying?"

"That's exactly what I think," the man leaned close with a snarl. Lowering his voice he whispered threateningly, "you may have gotten here on a recommendation but you are at the bottom rung. And I can have you kicked out in an instant if I catch you slacking again."

"I'm not lying. There really was an intruder." the boy implored breaking his stance. An insistent look on his face.

"You will know your place." In a flash the boy was on the floor. Blood coming from a split lip and a throbbing cheek.

The man stood looking down at the boy, disgust clearly etched on his face. "Like I said, you forgot something." the man dropped something with a thud next to the boys head, but he didn't dare look at what it was. "Lie better next time."

With that he turned and walked away. A swagger in his walk, pleased with himself.

When he had rounded the corner the boy slowly lifted his head. Looking around he saw the object which had been dropped.

It was a red book that he had never seen before. He picked it up and took it with him as he left his shift over for the night.

* * *

><p><p>

Jaymie POV

It was a long morning. The emergency room was crowded and I had a huge headache and only wanted to sleep. Which of course I wasn't allowed to do.

People with much bigger problems kept getting pushed to the front of the line. Finally about 4 hours later I was admitted and quickly checked out by a doctor.

"Lets see. you hit your head?" he asked while probing my skull.

I winced as he ran his hand over the tender spots.

"Well you hit it pretty hard. There's some swelling and you probably have a concussion."

I had already guessed that, and after a 4-hour wait it was a bit anticlimactic.

After verifying, he gave me some medicine, and a doctors note to skip PE, which I didn't have and told me to lie down if I felt dizzy, and call a doctor.

Finally we were allowed to leave. I had already missed my first two periods and I didn't feel like falling more behind than I already was.

Pulling up to the school was weird. The parking lot was full but I couldn't see anyone around. All of them were in class rooms. Except for a few that would be skipping.

"Sweetie" my mom said.

"Yeah?" I asked turning my attention back to her.

"Try your best today. You're already falling behind. So don't be reading in class" she said using that knowing look that always annoyed me.

"Mom, don't you think I know that?" Most of the time when she had that look she actually didn't know anything, but sometimes, like now, she did and it made me upset. "I'll catch up OK. I can take care of it myself, you don't have to baby me."

"Well you're not doing that great of a job so far." she answered losing her concerned tone to meet my agitated one.

My insides were in knots and I was exhausted. I knew if I continued I would do something that would likely get me in trouble so I bit back my retort and silently opened the door. "I'm late for class", I mumbled.

"Wait" she said.

Turning I saw her hand reached out waiting for the offering.

Reaching in my bag I produced the book I had started reading in the emergency room, placing it in her out-stretchered hand.

"Call if you feel dizzy.", she said

Without a word of acknowledgment I turned and left. Walking to the front office as I heard the van pull away.

The woman at the desk asked why I had been late and I showed her my doctors note. After that, she wrote up a late pass and sent me to my third period English class.

After opening the door I froze as everyone turned to look at me. My cheeks started burning red so I lowered my head so my hair covered my face slightly.

I quickly walked to the front and gave my slip to my teacher Mrs. Wilkie. She was an older woman with short hair and almost grandmother-like appearance, but able to yell quite forcefully at an unruly class.

She gave me a quick nod and took the slip, then continued lecturing and taking the eyes off me.

She was talking about business letters. "Business letters are extremely important to know how to write. Not only if you go into business, but for personnel use as well. Once I was at a restaurant and found a worm in my salad. Now instead of making a fuss I discreetly told the waitress. And later, I wrote a business letter about my complaint. In return I got a cruise to Alaska. This is because business letters work. They make you sound as if you know what you are doing and not just some fool whose complaining."

I desperately wanted to tune out. I already knew this. But after being late for class, I doubted taking a nap on my desk would be appropriate.

About fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Wilkie finished her lecture and handed out our assignment to make a two page business letter. And then asked us to turn in our reading notebooks. This was something I had actually completed.

This was an all-year assignment to read for two hours a week and write a journal entry for every twenty minutes. Any extra reading was counted as extra credit. With all the reading I had been doing I should have 200% in the class. But since I hadn't been keeping up on the journal half, I was getting a C in the class. That was also due to me not turning in the other assignments, but I don't want to get into that right now.

BRRIINNGG!

There was the bell. Grabbing my stuff, I headed out taking a shortcut across the auditorium to my home away from home.

Opening the stage door I had to take a moment to let my eyes adjust to the dim light. Then I climbed up the stares and was instantly ambushed.

"Rawr" cried the figure leaping out of the stage drape, pouncing on me.

"AAHHH!" A moment later I realized I wasn't in any real danger.

That was the second time today I had thought I was being attacked. Clearly my nightmare effects had not worn off as I had hoped.

"HAHAHAH. You should have see your face."

"Not funny Adam; I'm having a really bad day." I said, my voice sounding exhausted.

Adam was one of the techies, and sometimes he liked to play jokes. He was lots of fun, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry." he said backing up, "Just a joke."

"Yeah I know you just startled me." I said smiling now that my scare was over.

Just then we heard the stage door open again and he warped himself in the drapes waiting for the next victim.

I moved onto stage a bit more. It was fairly empty now that our last show was done. But the wings were usually quite cluttered with memorabilia from past shows'; posters and props that we used and reused.

There were a couple people here already, Marcose, a boy a year older than me was playing with our practice dowels that were being used in the beginning drama class.

He was a bit nerdy and was the type to play Pokemon on his Nintendo DS in class. Today, he was fighting with Brian, another boy. According to their sound effects, it sounded like they were pretending it was lightsabers.

"Jaymie" called Carlynn.

"Hey." I said

"Where were you this morning? Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" she asked.

"No. I was in emergency care."

"Really why?"

"I got a concussion this morning" I admitted.

"OMG, what happened?" she looked concerned so I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh, I fell out of bed and hit my head. Can you believe it. Such a klutz."

"Oh." she said smiling, "Well, will you be ok?"

"Course," I smiled back.

"Good," she said as she hugged me "Feel better ok?"

"Sure, I'm just gonna put my bag in the green room 'K?"

In reality, my head was pounding and I wanted to rest a bit before class.I sat down in my seat and laid my head down, and began dosing.

Moments later the world began to turn.

I opened my eyes a crack and I saw the foreboding walls of my dream. Not good. I was in panic mode in an instant.

Standing up my head started spinning. I heard clanking again and just when I was about to run, the spinning stopped and I was startled into reality once more.

"Quite down so we can take role." said Mr. Allen.

The room was full now. I had only dosed for a minute or two but that had been enough to recall those hallow halls. A shiver ran down my spine. I really had to get my mind off of that dream.

With that confidence I forced my mind to attention and refused to close my eyes and succumb to that pain in my head.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Guard

the guard had made his way to the training ground. It was a dirt yard by the north courtyard. It was bleak with dirt ground and everything the color of brown, with the exception of a few empire flags adding a splash of color. At the edges were weapons, mostly sword, for practice. The sun had set and only a few people were scattered around dueling.

No one paid any mind as he walked up to the swords and picked up a dull practice sword. He then maid his way to the far ring and began running through his daily routine.

SWISH-SWISH

the sound of the Air being sliced was comforting and soon he was running through the steps. Parry, side step, advance, swipe, retreat, block, block, duck, lunge.

As his muscles began to warm up and his sweat beaded on his body, the tension of the day started to ease. His mind began to wander from his motions.

He thought back to that girl who had invaded on his watch. She was week. He had taken her in a moment. But somehow she had escaped him anyway.

Now that she had left there was no way for him to show off his strength. None of the other guards would recognize him. And even that brute who had taken his guard tonight hadn't believed him when he told them.

It was very infuriating. But his physical exercise was helping keep his temper abated. Now that his mind was clearer he was remembering other details. Like her appearance.

She had had a strange color to her hair, where the top didn't match the rest, and her clothing had looked like pants. Not only was it strange that she was wearing pants but they had looked like nothing he had ever seen before, a very dark blue color and so tight they almost looked like she had painted her legs, except the flare at the bottom, and a shirt with a strange intricate pattern.

Where had she come by such strange wear. Were her clothing infused with magic as well?

But what had she been after? Perhaps she had been misinformed of were to find the emperor or the treasury? It was possible. The east wing hadn't been used for anything since Galbatorix had become the emperor.

Theoretically it was used for housing guests. Many years ago knights would be honored there and the forsworn would be able to rest and feast. Many banquets and celebrations, coronations and joyful times. But those times were long gone.

The palace held none except the Palace guards and Galbatorix, with a general staying no more than a night to tell news than promptly leave.

The rooms and halls in the east wing were all but empty. A few rooms still had beds sparse furniture, but all things of value had been sold and the path to the main palace all but blocked off.

"you'll never win a fight if you don't pay attention" a voice behind him suddenly spoke.

Startled the guard had nearly dropped his practice sword. He quickly turned to met the origin of the sound with a scowl upon his face.

The person who had spoke was a young man a bit older than the guard. He had dark black hair with a slight wave to it. Handsome features yet a closed expression. His eyes were a bit sunken as if he had been ill and not slept in a while. Though his expression was schooled there was a dark tinge to it's feel.

"who are you?" asked the guard.

Ignoring his question the man stated "i like to practice here."

"i got here first you can find another" with that the guard went back to his routine.

A moment later the man said "your motions are right but a routine can only take you so far. You have to anticipate your opponent."

"well I don't have an opponent." the guard snapped, frustrated at being interrupted twice for criticism.

"then find one. It's the only was to improve." the man stated flatly. "and since you cant. Get out of my ring and find one elsewhere."

"no. if your so adamant about me finding an opponent will you offer yourself for the job?" the guard pressed, hopping to have a chance to show this man up.

"your no match for me, boy." the man replied without a seconds consideration.

Opening his mouth, the retort that he was no boy, was never said because a moment latter the guard that had taken over his guard duty for the night at the east wing came up shouting. "BOY, BOY!"

then spotting him made a trajectory for the practice ring. Walking up to the young guard the older man garbed him and shoved him towards the exit.

"hey" the boy shouted.

"what did you do you little brat?" the man asked in a growl. But unlike before it wasn't taunting. It was frazzled and fearfull. A haunting expression, black eyes, full of fear and rage.

"moments after you left I was called to see the emperor. He started asking about the east wing and when I couldn't answer he-" the man was trembling his rage ebbing to the memory.

"he – ripped through my mind... do you have any idea how painful that was?" he asked gripping him tighter. His sour breath hot on the boys face.

"i ain't bein' punished for a mistake you made." his eyes focused back on the boy and held him. "he wants you, Boy. he read my mind and now he wants you" a sick grin spreading.

A chill ran through the young guard. The emperor Galbatorix himself knew that a mage had gotten in. And knew the fact that she had escaped on his watch... this did not bode well

the man roughly pulled the boy to his feet an started shoving him toward the exit again. Trembling he moved not even having the composure to yell at the rough handling.

For only a moment, he glanced back to were the dark young man had been watching him. Without even waiting to find out about the commotion he had taken out his Hand-and-a-half sword and was executing complex moves he had never seen before. But the boy had no time to admire, for his own fate was about to come crashing down.

* * *

><p><p>

Hope you liked it. Review please. It makes me happy an encourages me to continue.


	4. Drowsy

Finally finished chapter four. It's a bit slow but I don't like to rush into action. This is mostly about the real world.

Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance series.

Drowsy

I slowly lifted my head off the desk as Mr. Allen began calling name. My head was spinning and it was difficult to see clearly. Groaning I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. After a few moments the spinning stopped and I looked back up to see if the red dots in my vision had cleared.

"Jaymie?" Mr. Allen called my name.

Startled I called "Here." a bit too loudly. The person next to me jumped.

"wha. Jaymie?... I didn't see you sit down" Marcos said a bit perplexed

"what?" I asked still feeling a bit fuzzy. "i was taking a nap."

"where in the girls bathroom? I didn't see you come in." shrugging he turned back.

My mind was confused. I probably just wasn't following the conversation properly. But it seemed that he hadn't seen me at the desk taking a nap. Which was strange. I probably had it wrong but I felt my stomach turning with his confusion. He however had forgotten completely and since my name was almost last on the list we were soon excused.

My group decided that using the rehearsal space next door would be best. This space was an old classroom. A few semesters ago we had emptied it and painted it completely black. We then had large mirrors hung on one wall so that it resembled a dance studio. There was and old piano in one corner for music rehearsals and the back wall had black boxes stacked to represented stage set pieces when rehearsing a scene.

The floor was cool tile, and I immediately slipped off my shoes. Looking in the mirror I practiced a few ballet steps I remembered from a dance class I used to take. The familiar rhythm was soothing, and despite my earlier unease I was smiling.

Taylor did the same when she saw her reflection, she got up on her toes and did a perfect controlled twirl. I could never accomplish that. Well. Maybe with a lot of practice but I didn't have the time.

"OK" said Taylor taking control "i brought the songs. I burnt everyone a copy so we can rehearse at home" it was kinda interesting to see a small girl take control, but looks were deceptive. She had a very strong personality, and people were drawn to it.

We decided it would be best to just listen to most of the female numbers and then decide on which we would do.

As the songs started playing I couldn't help but stand up and dance. Soon I was joined by the others and we mostly just had a good time. I liked dancing to this kind of music. Dancing nowadays just doesn't have the same quality. It's all about heavy music you can grind to. This was different. Expressive. Like painting a picture and emotion with your body.

I loved the feel of my body when it synchronized with the music. It felt like I became it. No longer me with my worries and problems, but I was at the mercy of the song. Sadness and joy, anger and fear. I became someone else. I felt the same with acting, no longer me. Musical theatre was my favorite because it mixed both acting, singing and dancing. My three favorite things.

After three songs we were exhausted and collapsed on the floor laughing. Both exhilarate and exhausted. In addition my head was spinning.

"ugh, I probably shouldn't of done that" I complained with a slight smile automatic pulling at my lips. I didn't want to worry anyone so smiling was an essay way for no one to take me seriously. Slowly my heart rate slowed and we got down to business discussing the pros and cons of performing each of the songs.

"I want to do the Cell Block Tango" said Carlyn

"but it's way over done" replied Julia

"But it has enough roles and I have great ideas for the choreography" pleaded Carlyn

"We could make another song work" piped Taylor. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged.

"The Cell Block Tango is my favorite and we can all have solos" I managed.

We finally decided on the "Cell Block Tango" before the bell rang for lunch. Getting up I walked back to the greenroom and grabbed my bag from my desk.

My mom had packed my lunch since I was I preschool. It usually consisted of a sandwich, some nuts, carrot sticks, an apple, and if I was lucky some chips. But after eating it everyday, I got really sick of it.

Walking out on the stage. I surveyed the groups clustered about. This was my usually spot to eat. Like before a few people were sword fighting with the dowels. It was a favorite activity this time of year. Everyone in drama went through stage combat freshman year. And the wooden dowels only came out of storage at the time of year that the freshmen learned stage combat.

I sat down with Adam and Zane my two techy friends. Adam gave me a puppy dog face and a slight whine. Adam was a large guy with a young childish face. He sometimes would pretend to be an animal to get sympathy. Sighing. I said "i know your sorry. I'm not still mad". At that he started a happy pant. Rolling my eyes I scratched behind his ears. Then sat down so we could act like people again.

I opened my bag and brought out my lunch and dumped it onto the stage. It didn't sound that appetizing. So I just picked at some of the chips. Zane slowly reached over and grabbed a bag of grapes that my mom had packed.

"hey." I turned to him to grab it back. When I saw a flash out of the corner out of thee corner of my eye. Turning back I saw my chips had disappeared. "Adam" I said imitating my moms disapproving voice. Looking between them, they had an innocent 'I didn't do anything face'. "you can have them just ask first"

"oh, I don't want them now." said Zane. Throwing his back followed by Adam.

"Whatever" I shock my head and turn back to the fight on stage.

A boy named Justice was playing with two swords. Going through a routine I didn't know. Zane leaned over and said "Justice has been bragging about having actual sword lessons."

"Really? I didn't think there was such a thing." I asked with interest.

"oh yeah I used to take fencing" said Adam.

"No way... that's why your so good. I bet you could beat Justice's ass" I joked.

"not right now, I Hurt my finger" He replied, holding it up.

"when yesterday?"

Adam and Zane started laughing.

"oh yah I was driving away in my truck and Adam was Chasing after me, jumped into the bed and got his hand slammed in between the pig irons" Explained Zane. They were always talking about injuries as great feats.

"I have no idea how you manage to get hurt all the time" I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on. You've been with us plenty of times when we've gotten hurt." said Zain

"that doesn't mean I don't think your stupid."

"But it does mean your one of us. Were still picking you up on Saturday?" asked Adam

"for sure" just because my mom was driving a van to Ren Fair didn't mean I wanted to ride with her. I much preferred going with Adam and Zane.

BBRRRIINNGG the bell rang.

Everyone started packing up to get to class. I just stayed sitting and said goodbye to Adam and Zane with a hug.

As My friends filtered out I say the young beginning Drama students come in. well not all of them were young. I usually think of them as freshmen, because people who go on to advanced drama usually start freshman year. I was a sophomore, so I was in my first year of advanced drama. But some people took beginning drama any year, even senior. So some of the people I was helping, as an advanced student helping a beginner, were actually older than me. And the older they were the less likely they were to listen and take you seriously.

I watched them cross the stage in small groups. They all filtered into the greenroom/classroom. I decided I didn't have to be there for role and since we were starting the practical part of stage combat we would be on stage in a moment.

I sat there dozing slightly. The cool stage beneath me. As I closed my eyes I became very drowsy. My head spinning. I put my head on the stage hoping the coolness would ease my discomfort. But instead of the cool stage I felt a rough surface like stone. my eyes popped open in panic. But instead of stone halls I was back in the theatre.

I looked around in confusion. Feeling the ground to make sure it was smooth wood. Everything was normal. But the unease that I had finally shook off was back to haunt me. Just then the class came rushing on stage ready for there lesson.

Getting up I went to the girls bathroom back stage, still a bit unearned. It was nice that we had one so close. It's purpose was for shows but it was a lot cleaner than any other bathroom on campus, so I often went out of my way to use it. The opening section was a changing room for costumes and makeup. It had a lot of mirrors. It was common for people to just hang out there. Luckily it was empty now.

I walked up to the huge mirror and stared at myself. My heart was beating in panic and confusion. Looking at my panicked expression. I became angry and decided to give my self a pep talk.

"so whats up? Why the panic" my reasonable self asked.

My expression turned worried. "i don't no whats going on. Every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm back in that dream"

"Yes I noticed. Why is that? Why cant you get over it?" I questioned.

"You think it's my fault." I looked aghast. OK, so I was over playing it a bit, I'm an actor sue me. It was fun and it lighten my anxiety a bit. "OK so it's because I cant forget it. It was weird. Very vivid."

"But in the end it's just a dream." I concluded "move on" I stated with determination.

I looked at myself in the eye glaring to get my point across.

Then I smiled and started laughing. "your weird you know that?"

"yeah but it's fun. Now go help Allen."

With that I turned and headed out. Out on stage the class had lined up in rowed to learn there first lesson on stage punches. Mr. Allen had already done the warm ups and was now finishing explaining what a nap was. "the instant you are supposed to hit your partner either you or your partner will produce a "knap". This is a sound effect to imitate the sound of the slap or punch. This can be done by clapping discreetly or hitting your partners hand. Jaymie" he called seeing me. "Why don't you come up and help example this"

Smiling I walked up to the big man who looked like he could seriously injure me if he so chose. He had often been hired as a cowboy stunt man in his early days due to looking like a rough and tough guy that would get into bar fights.

Looking at him and knowing he was supposed to hit me was a bit daunting. I knew he wasn't going to but still.

"First the slap. You need to check your distance to make sure you don't actually hurt each other. You do this by pushing each other. If just your finger tips reach their shoulders your good if not then they can backed as if they stumble back slightly." he gave me a push and I obligingly took half a step back and put an offended look on my face to show how he aggravated me. When he started talking again my face reverted to neutral "This is also good to build tension before the actual fight. On stage this is important because the audience has to anticipate your move or else the full impact wont hit. This brings me to my second point. You must advertise before you strike. In a real fight you don't want your opponent to know whats happening. But on stage if the audience doesn't see it it didn't happen. For a slap you first bring your hand back to advertize then pull through and let your partner make a nap."

He then lifted his hand "Advertize" he swing at me. At the last moment I clapped and turned my face away from his hand letting out a small gasp "Knap" I put may hand against my cheek as if it stung. And turned back to him a look of shock and fear writ on my face. I loved this.

"You can then follow through with a back hand by advertizing on the other side and bringing it back" he explained.

Again he lifted his hand. I slowly stood up to face him with indignation. As he advertized I lowered my hand discreetly glaring at him all the while. He then swung his hand back I again this time I had my hand bellow my chin and he slapped my hand to make the sound as I stumbled with a cry.

The class started mumbling to each other in shock at how it looked like I was hurt. When I stood back up and smiled a few clapped at the show.

"now I want you to split into groups of two and practice" he said and everyone excitedly chattered as they found partners. In the end one didn't have any so I was paired as a practice partner.

He had a few problems when I went to slap him his knap was often late or he turned the wrong way both which made it unbelievable. When it was his turn he for got to check his distance and actually hit me. The sting was bad but what was worse I started remembering the guard attacking me.

I started crying. I couldn't help it. My day had been up and down as soon as I started feeling better it came crashing down. I was tiered and my head still hurt. That was it. I couldn't stand it. I didn't care if I was missing school I was leaving.

Mr. Allen came over to me. Asking if I was OK.

"I'm so sorry." Said the boy.

"It's fine" I said struggling to smile through my tiers.

Turning to Allen I asked "can I go to the nurse please? I really don't feel well."

"Sure. Can you get there on your own or do you want me to have someone walk you?"

"I'm fine" said for the umpteenth time today. "i can walk"

As I left I herd Allen saying. "Please remember to check your distance. If you don't someone will get hurt."

when I got to the nurse office I called home and laid down. But I refused to close my eyes. The last thing I needed was to see thous halls again.

I got in the car when my mom came to get me and we drove home in silence. She was both worried and mad. She couldn't be outright angry because I was hurt earlier. But I knew she was concerned for my grades. I was missing way to much.

When we pulled up she turned. And said "get some rest and feel better. I'm sorry for making you go today even after going to the emergency care. However we will have to talk about your schooling when we get home."

I simply nodded and left the car. I had the house to myself for a few hours. First I ate some Ramen since I was feeling hungry after not eating much of my lunch. I then got in the shower since I didn't get one in the morning. I was just getting to the body wash when I notices a bunch of bruises on my side.

My whole body had been a bit achy all day so I hadn't noticed them. But the thing is I knew how I got them. And it wasn't by falling of my bed, it was when I fell from shock at my arm disappearing.

No. I decided. This was ridiculous. I cant keep thinking that what happened was real. I shut off the water and toweled off. I went to my room put on some PJ's and then went into the kitchen and grabbed my meds the doctor gave me.

He had said there were narcotics in them so I had to take them before bed. It was time to face my fears. No nap this time I was going for a full 8-10 hours. I was sleepy already and my parents wouldn't think it strange for me to through dinner. I had done it before on occasion. I was ready for this messed up day to end.

I downed the dosage and went to lay down. At first my heart wouldn't calm down and I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep after all. But finally thee drugs kicked in and I couldn't of stayed awake if I tried.

I was hoping I wouldn't dream at all. Usually when I take narcotics my mind shuts off. But I had no such luck. The world spun and dread filled me. I felt the cool surface and heard clanging.

I took a moment refusing to open my eyes and except the world. I took a deep breath and looked around. I recognized the door in frount of me as the place I had fainted last night.

Strange I though I would repeat the dream the same way as the night before. I heard the clanking again.

I stood up and turned to see the guard turn the corner and say "halt". I had decided I wouldn't run tonight.

But it wasn't the guard from last night who turned the corner it was three new guards. I stood still. The armor was a bit different then the one the guard before wore. If I had to describe it I would say it was newer and better fit.

But I didn't have time to admire it. The guards had seen me and a gruff voice called the classic "halt in the name of the Empire."

the three advanced quickly and I stood still raising my hands in surrender. From the other side of the haul more guards came rolling in. I couldn't escape if I wanted to.

The three guards finally reached me and knocked me to the ground. "i surrender, I surrender" I cried.

But he wasn't listening. He rose his sword pummel side down and was about to smash it into my head. I closed my eyes panicked. This was not going well.

"Stop, that's an order." Cried a younger voice. The mans hand stopped but was shaking with furry. He turned and glared at the boy who had spoken.

"you can't knock her out." the boy continued. "That's how she escaped last time."

Suddenly it clicked into place. He was the guard from last night. The one who chased her and threw her against the wall.

I gave him a glare as best I could on the ground with an man on top of me about to knock me out. He returned it with a triumphant smirk. "tie her up and gag her." he said.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger but I prefer to end my chapters that way. It keeps you interested.


	5. Captured

Hey guys. Sorry the chapters a bit late. I wasn't sure how I wanted this to turn out. Well I hope I did a good job. I tried to be more descriptive. So tell me how I did.

Silimaria: Your wish is my command. The anticipated reveal.

* * *

><p><p>

_Captured_

The guards moved fast. In moments I felt cold iron clamped on my wrist. And dread flow through the cor of my being.

It was more real feeling than I remembered it being. I had told myself countless times that it wasn't real. But like before my will played no factor.

The guards around me where large and burly. They had sleek armor and flares of red etched into it. Every piece they wore had some kind of red from there buckles to there boots. Some had swords and others spears, still others had weapons that looked vaguely familiar, but I had no time to ponder them.

We were walking down halls turning left then right then right again. Soon I lost track of where we were going. The guards were all around me. Every direction I looked I could only see bodies in armor and red flashing hypnotically. Fortunately I wasn't claustrophobic, but even so they were much to close for my taste.

I was still in my PJ's, short boxer style shorts and a wife beater. And surrounded by so many men I was a bit subconscious about the fact that I had no bra on. But with my hands clapped in iron I had no way of covering myself. And even if I could it would probably just bring more attention to the fact.

Suddenly I noticed that the the ceiling changed. We had entered a big room and the roof was vaulted. Unfortunately I couldn't see much. But I did see that the walls were lined with candles. And in the dim light exquisite tapestries and paintings of mythical creatures and battles.

Suddenly my entourage paused in uncertainty.. some stepping in different directions. Then stopping when the rest didn't follow.

The boy from the night before paused and looked back, when he didn't hear them following. "Whats the problem?"

one of the older men grinned mockingly and said "Sorry boy, I think you maid a mistake. Your headed in the wrong direction"

with that a dangerous look came to the boys face. In a blink of my eye his sword had been drawn and was at the older guards neck. I was shocked at this turn of events and wanted to shrink away but a tight painful grip on my shoulder maid me unable to move.

"it is you who made the mistake" the boy said "you will call me _**Sir**_." the boys face turned to glee and triumph as he looked at me. "the emperor himself put me in charge of her retrieval"looking back at the guard his eyes took him in, the older man on his knees, unable to raise a hand against the youth. But the look on the mans face was murderous.

I could tell he loved it. He loved the power over the man. The boy grind again "he also gave me specific instructions. Do not question what you don't understand."

The man on his knees was shaking with furry at having this child, in his eyes, wield so much power over him, when only a few hours ago the boy had been at the bottom of the food chain.

"yes..._sir"_ the man said slowly seeping venom into his reply.

"Good. Then you will follow me" the boy turned and walked towards a great staircase that had been out of my view before. Suddenly I felt a push from the man behind me to start moving.

The other guards had stayed quiet for this little drama but I could feel the heavy tension in the air that had grown when the boy started commanding the others.

My mind was reeling. I didn't have any idea what to make of this scene. And though I still felt that I was in danger I felt an odd sense of relief to know I wasn't the only one who was unwanted here. Because despite all the authority the boy was wielding, he was not in control. And I would bet that the guards around me wanted him to be the one in chains more than me.

We were moving up the stairs now. They were huge and grand but something was off. Everywhere I looked was rich, tapestries and chandeliers, suits of armor, paintings, thick red curtains over every window, columns and arches of stone. But the overall feeling was cold, impersonal, and lifeless.

Reaching the top we turned right and walked past huge doors of wood with carvings in them. Finally after walking a few minutes we stopped in front of one of the smaller doors. The guards around me looked a bit confused at there destination but didn't say anything.

The boy opened the door and tuned to me. "After you." he said with a slight mock bow of his head. It was the first time anyone had spoken directly to me and it took a moment to register that he expected me to enter.

I stared at the dark room, and even though I wanted to get away from these disgruntled men I suddenly wanted to stay in there protection. But I wasn't being given a choice.

"Just get in there" the man who had earlier spoken back to the boy said. And shoved me inside. With a bang the door shut behind me and I was in complete darkness.

Time seemed to eke by. The room was large and cold. At first I stumbled around a little. But it felt like there was nothing out there. Just inky blackness endlessly stretching before me. The only thing I felt was the cold stone floor beneath me.

Drifting swaying. I couldn't keep my balance right. I listened but heard nothing.

Nothingness.

_Keep calm_

slowly I keeled down touching the cold floor.

Real.

This hard, cold, rough surface was real.

I could hear nothing and see nothing but I could still feel.

Cold air drifted over me and a chill sweep my skin.

There was nothing to hear but I kept trying. Maybe if I listen hard enough. Maybe if I look hard enough.

Slowly a sound made its way to my ears. Breath quick and sharp. Then a rhythmic thrumming.

It was quiet at first then it grew.

Soon it seemed to fill the whole room dizzying.

I had to get a grip. I felt the floor and concentrated on the feeling. Then I slowly made my way across the great open, dark expanse, till I found a wall. Grasping on to it like a life preserver I followed it till I found another.

Finally I sat down in the corner. This was better. Less open.

My mind was playing tricks on me. I felt like things were crawling over my skin but no mater how I brushed them off the feeling remained.

By now I had realized that the sharp breath and thrumming heart were me. I don't know how long I was there but after what seemed like eternity I started to see shapes it the vast room. Indistinguishable, some large some small, gray and bleary.

Then at the far side of the room a crease of light entering the room. Glowing and revealing red.

Suddenly light flared to my right. The door opened and in clomped a shadow in armor.

I knew it was a guard but I had to look away from the light, my eyes burning from it's brightness.

The door closed and I saw the glow of a candle in his hand.

I shrunk back to my corner hoping he wouldn't see me. He walked to the middle of the room the light making him a beacon to me. I knew were he was but it did me little good. I couldn't fight back. And if I could I would never get past the other guards, that is if they were still outside.

Suddenly it hit me that I had no idea about anything. Where I was, who held me, why was I here, and what would they do with me.

Somehow during the hours of waiting I had come to the conclusion that this was real. A dream was always active, and to be faced with nothing for so long wasn't right. I didn't know how or why but I knew it **was**.

And that meant I could be hurt. Which made this into a whole new ball game.

The man slowly turned lifting his light to see around. Images flashed in and out of focuses so fast I couldn't understand what they were. Finally he stopped turning and I knew he had spotted me.

He leisurely walked towards me. The light from the candle making flickering shadows on his face. My heart was pounding once more, but I stayed still, knowing any movement might make him think I was escaping, which would probably just tick them off more.

He looked down at me huddled in a dark corner wincing at the light. Even though the foreboding shadows he looked... amused.

"and here she cowers" he said. The voice was younger, probably belonging to the guard that attacked me the first time.

"You. Who broke into the capital, through magic ward. A great mage by any standard yet you failed... to get past me." he laughed slightly. "I knew you would be my ticket. You certainly threw me for a loop with your whole disappearing act. But I got you now." he looked at me through the flickering light. "you have my thanks" he mockingly concluded.

I stayed silent. Partly because I was frightened, and partly because I simply didn't know what to say. I mean I don't even know what he was talking about.

"yet how you can do so much and cower here is beyond me." his voice I had turned to disgust. He leaned down and grabbed my face turning it to look at him. "what were you after?" he demanded.

I just looked at him confused. He wanted something, answers but I didn't know anything.

"who sent you?" he forced. "the resistance? … of course it was them. But to what purpose. Nothings in the east wing. But you went there. Why?... Answer." his grip tightened and lifted me up pressing me against the wall.

"I-I-I..." I stammerer mind reeling "i don- don't know-" I swallowed breath catching. "Anything. I don't know anything." I was shaking. Tears pricking at my eyes. The hours of nothingness was fraying my emotions, my head trying to catch up from no input to sudden grilling.

He stared at me long and hard. Trying to bore the answered out of me. As if if he looked long enough he could pluck them out of my mind. "Of course not. Why would you know why you were sent here. That makes no sense" he said slowly voice dripping with sarcasm. "your a terrible actress."

ouch. That one stung. I prided myself on my acting skill. Even though I wasn't acting now the fact that he was judging me was offensive. Fine if he wanted acting, I would give him acting. Fear, trembling and honesty was getting me nowhere, so maybe confidence would.

I was still pressed against the wall. But I took a moment to close my eyes and block out my own feelings. It was difficult because my feelings were screaming like no other. I took a deep calming breath and focused on my offended feelings to block out my scared ones.

Finally I opened my eyes and gave him a fixed stare. "well I figured an intimidating act deserved an intimidated reaction." I stated voice solid, and tremble free. Inside I was still shaky, but I pushed my own emotions away.

He paused a moment taking in my change of attitude. He liked his lips trying to think of how to get the answered he wanted. "who are you?" he tried putting a demanding edge to his voice, and pushing my to the wall again.

I ignored the skip of my heat, and instead let a board smile play my lips. "my names Jaymie." I cocked my head inquiringly, despite the uncomfortable position I was in and asked "whats yours?" sweetly.

He paused taken aback by my reactions. "Windell" he answered before he realized that answering had lost him ground in the interrogation. "but you will call me Sir" he tried again to put authority back in his voice.

I was a bit startled my self at the way he seemed to get flustered, and my original unease was lessening. Was this the same boy who had placed a sword to a guards throat earlier?

The answer was yes. Because a moment later I tried to push his hand away from my face, and I saw a flash in the pale candle light, before I felt the cold edge of the sword against my own neck "your charade will get you nowhere here." he told me. "don't try it again, and we will find out who you are."

my mask had almost been lost when the sword was pulled. My heart was pounding again and all I could do was keep stiff and hope my face didn't betray me.

"It doesn't matter if you answer my questions or not. The emperor will get all he needs from you whether you want to tell or not." he smirked.

Then he pulled back. Stepped away from me and started walking towards the middle of the room. He slipped his sword back into the sheath and kept waiting till he came to that crease of light I had seen earlier. I had forgotten about it when he entered with the candle, but now I saw that it was brighter.

Windell placed his hand in the strip of red and pulled to the side as light came poring in. I winced again, as my eyes weren't adjusted.

"I'll be back in one hour. Be presentable." Windell stated as he walked back to the door.

By the time he reached the door I had placed my mask back on. "Bey Windell' I called knowing he had asked me to call him sir.

He paused a moment his hand on the handle. His stance was odd. Not angry, more startled. His head half turned, as if he was going to look at me. Then he stopped. Let out a breath that he had taken, like he had planed to say something. Then open the door and left.

A moment passed as a looked at the closed door waiting to see if he would come back. When he didn't I dropped the mask and leaned against the wall again. My heart pounding. Eyes prickling again.

Oh my gosh. I just had a sword placed against my throat. He had looked serious at that moment to. He didn't like me. That much was clear. And I didn't like him. Why should he go around threatening lost girls. I hadn't done anything. Even if it did look like I had broken in. that wasn't my fault. All I did was fall asleep.

Looking around I was finally able to see what my dark prison looked like.

Looking at it I had to pause to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Because this was the last thing I had expected. After being arested. Left in darkness and threatened I hadn't expected that my prison was in fact a bedroom. With lush tapestries wardrobes and thick red blackout curtains. Then a queen sized bead with 20 pillows.

I slowly walked over to the window that Windell had opened. The sun was just rising. A cool mist covered the ground. I was on the second story and beneath me stretched a large court yard. The building I was in was huge with Grey stone walls, looking similar to a castle.

Behind me the door opened and a surly old lady came in. "so your the one?" she asked

"i.. guess." I replied.

"well come hear we have to measure you. Cant meat the emperor looking like that" she said giving me an appraising and slightly disgusted look.

"i have no idea what this is" she said gesturing to my PJ's "but they will not be worn again. Take them off"

I paused feeling uncomfortable about striping in front of a stranger.

But she wasn't in the mood for patience. She walked right up and started to wrestle the shirt off my back"

"OK, OK" I said

she stepped back and allowed me to finish. I tried to cover myself as best I could but I felt very awkward as she circled me measuring my shoulders waist and height. She was fast and when she sas done she handed me a loos shirt that reached my knees.

She gathered up my clothes and started to leave. "I think I can find something that will work. I'll be back. And you will have time to dress before the Emporer calls for you.

The door shut. And I was once more alone. Left to contemplate what would happen next. I was supposed to see this emperor guy. But I had no answers for him. I I feared what would happen when I didn't have what he wanted.

Who was this emperor? Where was I? When was I? And most of all WHY?

These questions spun through my head as I surveyed my rich surroundings and felt like a misplaced left shoe. Useless and fit to be thrown away.

Ok so there it was. This chapter stumped me for a while because it's the first real interaction between Windell and Jaymie. It sets up the characters so it's important. This chapter is important for me to get reviews on. I need to know how you feel about Windell and Jaymie as individuals and there interaction. Further I would appreciate some feed back on writing style and what you think about my story set up.


End file.
